Vaper
by MedJuris1
Summary: Well, here they are again. Our favorite crime fighters are in trouble once more. Only this killer has something special planned for them, and they kinda like it. Rizzles? Of course. 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A two shot. I hope you like it.. I love feedback. ?

Out of all the unusual murderers Jane and Maura have chased over the years, the one they call "Dr. Strangelove" is certainly the weirdest. A chemist by trade, Strangelove somehow developed a real aphrodisiac that would entice his victims to him. He would them sleep with them and murder them after the affect wore off. Jane hated every murderer, but there was something about this guy, forcing his victims to want him and then killing them that seemed like such an extra betrayal, she really wanted to nail his ass.

Unfortunately, that isn't exactly what is happening at the moment. Jane and Maura are his prisoners in his lab. To add insult to likely serious injury, he has decided to have a little fun with Jane and Maura.

"Christ, I can't believe this is happening. How did he get the upper hand?" Jane whined as she wandered around the room looking for a way out. "I only hope Korsak figures out where we are."

Jane no sooner finished her sentence before some type of gas began to fill the room.

"What is that?" Jane hardly recognized her own voice as she asked the question she had a suspicion she already had the answer to. "That isn't what I think it is, is it?"

Maura's eyes grew wide as she realized the same thing Jane did. That gas was almost certainly the aphrodisiac and this day could hardly get any worse. Based on all of Maura's findings, she had not discovered any evidence that anyone had been able to ignore or fight off the affects of the gas.

Maura knew that if they didn't get out soon things could get very awkward, very fast.

"Okay Maura, I think we both know what that is, try to control yourself," Jane laughed trying to lighten the mood. She wasn't nearly as concerned about the gas as she was about the killer returning. However, this situation may present a challenge that Jane and Maura had never faced before.

"I hope that is not your attempt at being charming, Detective Casanova. And let's be honest, if anyone needs to control themselves, it's you. We both know it doesn't take an aphrodisiac for you to check out my body, remember Merck?" Maura quipped.

Jane took a few steps closer to Maura, "That wasn't entirely my fault. I do believe you placed your boobs in my line of sight. And you were wearing something rather revealing. Besides, I had a role to play. Don't hate me because I was good at it."

In that instant Maura realized what was happening – they were flirting.

"Jane, I think it would be a good idea if we stayed busy trying to find a way out. The least amount of interaction we have with each other is probably a good thing," Maura said, trying to ignore how cute Jane looks in a ponytail. About as good as she looks when her wild hair is all over the place. Maura shakes her head. The have got to get out of here.

"Don't you worry your pretty, little head about it, Maura. I will figure this out." Jane watched as Maura turned to go in the other direction. Well, it was more like staring. Maura always looks good coming and going.

Korsak and Frost were working as fast as they could, but once again Jane did her own thing without giving them too much information. In fairness to Jane, she didn't realize that the lab they were going to was actually the killer's lab. Had she known that, she would have never brought Maura.

It's times like this that Korsak remembers Hoyt. It wasn't just Jane that was forever changed by that man and that experience. There are still days when he remembers Jane on that basement floor. This current bastard is also a sexual psychopath. Just as dangerous as Hoyt in every sense of the word. Smart, cunning and cruel.

"Korsak, I have nailed down a few locations where Strangelove could have a lab. Susie is trying to narrow some other things down, but I think we should just start going lab to lab," Frost said, sounding none too confident in his plan.

"Well, let's go."

Jane had shed her jacket and was now wearing just the black T she had under it. Her toned arms swaying as she paced back and forth over the same ground she has for the last 3 hours. Maura wasn't sure about Jane, but it was getting nearly impossible for her not to walk right up to Jane and kiss her. Indeed, she had been having the same thought for the last 20 minutes.

"Jane, why don't you come sit down by me. We are just going to have to wait for Korsak and Frost. There is obviously no way out of here," Maura suggested.

Jane turned to Maura. Her only thought was that if Maura knew what Jane was thinking about she would not want Jane to get anywhere close to her. Jane felt that every single nerve ending was on fire for Maura at the moment. That damn gas was going straight to her head, and some other places. If Korsak didn't find them soon, she was really concerned about what she may say and do.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Maura," Jane said, before picking up the pace.

 _Oh, hell yes, it's a good idea!_

"Are you okay, Jane? I have to concede that the gas is having an…affect on me," Maura admitted. Embarrassed at her own situation.

Jane sensing this, felt the need to admit what was happening to her, too. "I know what you mean, Maura. And, and I am struggling a little right now. On a bad day you look fabulous, and today, well, everything about you is literally magnetic. I am afraid of getting too close to you. I'm not going to jump you or anything, but.."

"I wouldn't stop you if you did."

Silence fell between them as Jane slid down the wall opposite of Maura. The gaze between them made everything clear. They were losing this battle. Neither was too sure what would happen if they kept inhaling this gas. The only thing Maura was grateful for is that there didn't seem to be any harmful affects of the gas, except that it leads to murder afterward.

Maura's mind was spinning with another thought. Even if they make it out of this alive, how will they look at each other the same way again? It is clear that they are lusting after each other right now. How do you move on from that? Sure the affect of the gas will be gone, but the memory of the things she wants to do to Jane right now will be clear in her mind for a long, long time. She was sure of it.

A sound coming from across the room catches Maura's attention. Jane is doing push-ups to try to distract herself. _Is she trying to kill me?_

"We haven't had any luck so far, Susie. Keep trying on your end. It's been over 6 hours since any of us have heard anything from Jane or Maura."

Korsak knew that time was running out. For all he knew, Maura and Jane were already dead and the killer half-way out of the state by now. He couldn't afford to get caught up in thoughts like that, though. He knows how tough Jane is, and she can be downright deadly when she feels responsible for Maura's safety.

"I shutter to think about what they may be going through," Frost says as he drives toward the next lab on his list.

"Me too. I'm sure it's pure hell."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the likes and reviews on the first chapter. I appreciate them. This is the conclusion. I would love to know your thoughts!

Jane watched as a droplet of sweat rolled down Maura's neck and got lost somewhere in her perfect cleavage. As if things weren't difficult enough, the air conditioner didn't seem to be working and it was hot in that lab. Jane couldn't decide what was more dizzying, the heat or Maura.

"You know, Maura, you could at least _try_ not to turn me on, thanks," Jane said with a hint of attitude.

The tension in the air was thick, the room was hot and the frustration was obviously building. Maura was feeling it, too, but was annoyed at the insinuation that she was intentionally trying to get a rise out of Jane. So, if she is going to be accused of it, she may as well be guilty of it, right?

Without so much as a word, Maura reached down knowing that Jane was watching and pulled her skirt high up on her thighs. "It's just so hot in here," Maura said, while fanning herself. "I feel so…moist and sticky."

Jane's only thought was that the last time she felt this dirty she took herself to confession.

"Maura, are you sure this gas won't harm us. I can still hear it come in, but I can't smell it anymore," she decided that distraction would be her only chance.

"We are just getting used the smell, Jane. That is not uncommon. None of my findings show it is harmful, but it apparently does cause suffering."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Detective Korsak, I think I have found something. Dr. Strangelove apparently worked for a pharmaceutical company that moved their operation a few years ago. Nobody has purchased the building, and my guess is that it would still be a good place for a lab. I'll send you an address," Susie reported.

This was the best lead they had all day. After searching other possible lab sites, Korsak was worried that they were off-track all together and were not even looking in the right direction. With the hours ticking away, he knew that the chances of finding Maura and Jane unharmed were getting slimmer. It had now been ten hours since they heard from Jane.

"Thank you, Susie. We are on our way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's impolite to stare, Maura. I am pretty sure that that you learned that at your private school," Jane smirked.

Indeed, it was true. Maura was staring. Well, more daydreaming while she was looking at Jane across the room. Maura shook her head for a second to snap out of it, but it was clear by the look on her face that she was entranced. Looking into Jane's eyes it was obvious that she wasn't going to stay across the room any longer.

Jane's mouth dropped open slightly as Maura crossed the floor. Although they were only 15 feet away from each other, Maura seemed to be moving in slow motion as she came toward Jane. For her part, Jane's every nerve ending stand on end, and she felt almost too shaky to rise to her feet. By the time she did, Maura was directly in front of her and Jane was bewitched. All she could hear was her own heartbeat and breath. The fight was over. The white flag raised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak and Frost pulled up outside the abandoned building, and it was clear that it would be the perfect place for a hidden lab. The wise thing to do would have been to call for backup, but with the time ticking away as it had, they did not have any time to spare.

"Damn, it's three floors, but I don't think we should split up. We could just end up giving him another hostage, Korsak said as he moved to the front door. "Let's go."

It became apparent when they walked in the building that most of it was not in use. Moving room to room, Frost and Korsak could hear what sounded like music that may have been coming from the next floor up. As quietly as they could, they advanced up the stairs and it was immediately obvious that they were in the right place. Laboratory equipment was laying around and it was clear that someone was there.

Hand motioning to Frost to move ahead of him, Korsak fell in behind him as they walked quietly down the hall. It was definitely music that was playing. Loud enough that someone wouldn't hear them, but then again loud enough that they also wouldn't hear Dr. Strangelove.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane could feel her body shake as Maura stood so close to her she could feel the heat from her body. She felt so much charge through her body that she felt frozen to the ground. Not certain she had enough control over her own body to raise her arms and take Maura into them.

Thankfully she didn't have to try. As if she had been spurred, Maura lunged forward and captured Jane's lips while pressing her entire body against her. Jane's knees buckled causing her to fall back into the wall behind her, but she hardly noticed.

Maura felt like she was not even in control of her body as she pushed her knee into a place that friends do not touch. She could not help it though, and Jane was not making it easier as she slid her hand up Maura's bare thigh, causing a shiver and moan to appear from some place Maura did not know existed.

Hearing Maura was all it took to turn supercharge Jane. In a swift move she switched positions with Maura and buried her head deep in Maura's neck as she grabbed Maura's leg to wrap it around her. She had no thoughts, her only motivation was to get the rest of Maura's clothes out of her way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak felt a little relief when he looked into the room from the hallway and saw Dr. Strangelove working with some lab equipment. He clearly did not know they were there. From the stuff tossed on the table, it appeared that Strangelove had only arrived back here a few minutes ago. Somehow, they had to stop him, but they knew he likely had a weapon and they couldn't afford to harm him before finding out where Jane and Maura were.

Moving into the room, Frost acted first. "Freeze, Police."

Strangelove had his back to them and stopped what he was doing. "Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly.

Strangelove began to raise his hands while turning around at the same time. Suddenly, he swung his arms, hitting his lab equipment on his desk and sending it flying toward Frost and Korsak. It bought him just the time he needed to reach for his gun.

Korsak barely had time to say drop it, before both Frost and Strangelove's guns were fired….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane began to lower Maura to the floor and the two moved as if they were one body and had been doing this all their lives. So caught up were they that they barely heard the door of the lab rattle.

"Jane, Maura, it's Vince. We got Strangelove. He has a hole in him, but he will live." We're coming in."

The sound of Korsak's voice was a cold shower. Scrambling to their feet, Jane and Maura tried to right themselves as fast as they could knowing it wouldn't be long before Frost and Korsak would be coming in. Looking at themselves, they knew that it would not take a genius to figure out what was happening.

Frost and Korsak came through the door with a crash. Never had Jane ever had such mixed emotions about being rescued. On one hand, she wanted to get the hell out of their and get that son of a bitch, Strangelove. On the other hand…. Maura.

Maura had not said anything as Korsak and Frost came into the room. She was just starting to recognize that she was about to make love to Jane on the floor of a killer's laboratory. She was afraid if she said anything at all it would come out as jibberish. What she realized she needed was to get out of that lab, and right away.

"Jane, we need to get outside and get some fresh air."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura rode in the back of Korsak's car on their way back to the station. Neither one of them said anything, which concerned Frost, but he also understood that they had been through a bad ordeal. Certainly they caught Strangelove just in time. He most definitely had planned to kill them.

Jane and Maura shared the same thoughts on the ride back. How are they going to move on from this? Less than an hour ago they were seconds away from giving Korsak and Frost a view of something they would never forget, and now they could barely look at each other without blushing.

The business of closing the case and remaining all business helped Maura and Jane ignore the thoughts that were just beneath the surface. They became very pronounced again when Frost mentioned the aphrodisiac.

"Well, I am glad that this case is over, but I don't know why Strangelove didn't just decide to sell his potion instead of becoming a killer. That shit apparently really worked! He could have made a fortune. Incidentally, I saw that he rigged the room you and Maura were in to the gas" Frost said, trying to sound casual and taking a quick glance at Korsak while grinning slightly.

Jane felt pressured. She had to say something, because it was clear what Frost was getting at.

"Yeah, well, clearly that shit didn't work too well. Maura and I were in there for over 10 hours with that stuff and we didn't get it on." _Close, but we didn't._

Maura said nothing as this exchange occurred because what could she say? The truth was, that gas clearly _did_ work, and she and Jane were seconds away from succumbing to it.

"Well, don't be over-dramatic, Jane. You didn't go through 10 hours of gas. I saw the tank he had the room rigged to. There was barely enough gas in there to last for 2 hours. The blower just kept circulating regular air."

As the reality of what Frost informed them dawned on Maura and Jane, "Oh" was the only word they could muster in unison.

The end.


End file.
